bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Rice
Rice (ライス) is a character from the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Status Rice is a boy with red-brown colored hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown short-sleeved jacket (decorated with three triangles) with a white undershirt, and brown pants. Being a hajikelist, Rice has an extemely random personality. There is absolutly no telling what he will do next. He is extremely competitive in the Hajike field, and loves meeting fellow Hajikelists so that he can challenge them. Rice also seems to enjoy blowing things up. Powers Rice is the master of "Kome Shinken" (米真拳; "Fist of Rice"), which refers to the actual grain of rice, as opposed "gohan", cooked rice. He attacks through an immense bowl of rice he summons above him. Most of his attacks involve using the grain as a weapon, or trapping people within the giant bowl, but the rice itself has other strange abilities. He is also an extemely skillful Hajikelist, to the point where he has been declared "King of Hajikelists", a competition that Don Patch had won for the last 50 years (despite the fact that he is actually 26 years old); this contest was won by Hīragi in the next year. History Hajike Base Rice is first seen working as a teen assassin encountered on the top floor of Hajike Base, a base whose gaurds are completely composed of Hajikelsits! When Bo-bobo and the rebels reach the top of Hajike Base, they find that Rice has been waiting for them,... and has prepared lunch for them. He tells them that he has no intention on fighting them, and that they should just enjoy themselves. Rice's generosity is actually just a hajikelist prank, and after the rebels fall for it, he reveals to them that he is the new Hajike Base leader. The old leader Rokka fell victim to his Rice based powers and was trapped in a giant bowl of rice! Rice then challenges the rebels to a fight. He raises the stakes by trapping Beauty in his giant bowl of rice. If the rebles don't hurry up and save her within an hour, then she will turn into a panda like the Rokka! Despite their best efforts the rebels can't even get close to Rice, and pretty soon, Heppokomaru and Tokoro Tennosuke are trapped in the Rice like Beauty. The hour then wears off and Beauty,... is asked to put on a panda costume, revealing that she was never in any danger at all. Rice then reveals his true intentions. All he really wants is to fight Don Patch, and see which of them is the true hajikelist king. The two seem evenly matched, until Rice finally out-hajikes Don Patch, leaving him a crumpled postision with his mouth stitched shut! Rice then begins celebrating that he has defeated his opponent, but his victory is short lived. Bo-bobo then challenges him for the title of Hajike King. Fight for the Title But what Bo-bobo doesn't know is that Rice's Kome Shinken has an even more powerful alias and ability at it's disposal: every night at exactly 6 p.m. (dinner time), he transforms into the "King of Hajikelists", using attacks more powerful and insane than anything even regular Hajikelists Bo-bobo and Don Patch! Rice ends up wearing such odd outfits as a shampoo hat and a ballerina suit, and a giant "KING" costume, all of which shock even Bo-bobo! But Bo-bobo refuses to surrender even after Rice has an accident, and bombards Rice with his own hajike abilities. Rice is defeated by Bobobo's "Pineapple Custard Pudding" attack, and one final blow from Fist of the Nose Hair. Rice takes defeat well, glad that he could meet a hajikelist even better than himself. He gives Bo-bobo his "H" Necklace, which declares Bo-bobo the new King of Hajikelists! Only seconds after the match, Rice begins groaning in pain. It is revealed by Ochoboguchi-kun, another assassin, that he has been infected by OVER's curse mark, and that if OVER is not defeated soon, Rice will die! Bo-bobo and the rebels set their sights on OVER next, and after OVER is defeated, Rice is saved. Ally towards rebellion Rice later gets a phone call from Bo-bobo, asking for assistance in the battle against the former Hair Hunters. Rice immeadiatly comes to Bo-bobo's aid, and he helps to defeat Rububa the Bubbles with a powerful "Hajike Cannon", but the gang is challenged afterwards by former B-block leader, Lambada. Knowing that they are in hurry to save Beauty (who is being held in another room), Rice volunteers to hold off Lambada, but he only succeeds for a short time before being defeated effortlessly. He recovers afterwards, but is never seen again in the orignal series. Rice and Gasser prove to have a brotherly relationship later on. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Rice is seen only once in Shinsetsu. He is shocked by Tsuru Tsurulina III, brodcasting his message across the world, that all members of the Former Maruhage Empire (the one previously ruled by Tsurulina himself and the ones ruled by Tsuru Tsurulina IV and Hydrate) will be hunted down for their failures in the past. He does not physically appear again afterwards, but he makes a small cameo in chapter 72. Attacks * Fist of Rice - Rice's standard power that allows him to manipulate rice. * Extra helping of Rice - Rice summons a giant bowl of rice that engulfs the enemy. * Flying Rice - Rice charges energy in his fist to prepare an air born attack. * Rice Punch - Rice punches the ground after using Flying Rice, thus creating a rice shock wave. * Rice-plosion - Rice punches the ground to create a diagonal stream of rice. * Rice Cyclone - Rice creates a strong gust of wind that carries rice with it. * Rice Avalanche - Rice summons an immense amount of rice to flood the area. * Piggy Bank - Rice transforms into a female Piggy Bank to love strike the Bo-bobo Pigs. * Witch's Brew - Rice tricks Don Patch into eating an apple, which is allegedly poisoned, but in reality they are just really really good. * Mega Rice-plosion - Rice turns the opponent into a giant rice ball. * Twice the Rice is Twice as Nice - Rice creates two tentacles of rice from his giant rice bowl; one to capture an enemy and another to help an ally. Appearances *'Episode appearances': 27-30, 33, 35, 60-61 *'Manga appearances': 69-70 (Silhoutte), 71-76, 141-144, 196.5, Shinsetsu 39, 72 Other Status *'Voice Actor': Yuri Lowenthal Trivia *Despite his limited appearences, Rice came in 21st place in the last popularity contest. This rank was shared by Tsurulina III. *When he gave up his title of hajikelists to Bo-bobo, Tokoro Tennosuke gave him a sash and hat that said "I ♥ Love" which could be a reference to the character LOVE, a member of the reverse marahuge empire who appeared later. *On the cast blog in 2006 Rice was noted to have been raised by Don Patch. Category:Shinken Users Category:Hajikelists Category:Villains Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Recurring characters